


(Не)милость

by fandomstartrek



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstartrek/pseuds/fandomstartrek





	

Как только случается непоправимое, Джим сразу всё понимает. Он вообще всегда всё понимает – такой уж он, Джимми Кирк.

Джим не приказывает тут же броситься в погоню, чтобы разбомбить к чертям старенький пиратский кораблик – глупо и бессмысленно. Он лишь недвижимым изваянием замирает в капитанском кресле и коротко роняет: «Вызвать и поставить ультиматум».

Переговоры всё равно тут не к месту.

– Капитан, они готовы сдаться на милость Федерации, – спустя непозволительно долгую минуту откликается Ухура.

– Передайте, что Федерация отказывает им в милости, – слова даются Джиму нелегко, каждый вдох отдаётся болью где-то за рёбрами, но он продолжает: – Уничтожить.

– Так точно, – звучит ему в ответ, и на обзорном экране расцветает взрыв.

Двадцать жизней разумных в обмен на единственную жизнь члена команды – достаточная ли цена? Джим думает, что вполне.

Но сегодня Энтерпрайз потерял не кого-то там, а Спока. И Джиму хочется уничтожить вообще всю разумную жизнь во Вселенной.

Или хотя бы сдохнуть самому.

  
  



End file.
